the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault Boy
Character Description Vault Boy is the titular mascot for Vault-Tech technology in the Fallout universe and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance A vault door opens, and Vault Boy walks out of it. Specials Vault Boy's moveset is based around the Fallout mechanic, S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility and Luck) Only one B move is not effected by S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Up Special - Mysterious Stranger The Mysterious Stranger appears, teleporting Vault Boy upward. If there are any items near them, the stranger will pick it up and give it to Vault Boy after the move ends. This is the only B move that is NOT effected by S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Down Special - Switch This attack allows Vault Boy to switch between his SPECIAL traits. STRENGTH Neutral Special - An item of value Vault Boy pockets an item, similar to that of the Villager. Unlike the Villager however, Vault Boy can pocket multiple items at a time, the maximum being 5. Side Special - Power Glove Vault Boy fires his Power Glove. This attack can be charge, however, it can be more powerful depending on how much damage you took. PERCEPTION Neutral Special - Looting Vault Boy steals the item of the opponent next to him. Vault Boy can steal almost anything. Side Special - VATS Vault Boy activates VATS on the nearest opponent. With this move, VB can inspect areas of weakness in the opponent. You can select the area with the D-Pad and shoot with B. The weaker the area, the longer the opponent will be stunned. ENDURANCE Neutral Special - Stronger Bones Vault Boy shows his bare bones. The less damage you have, the more you'll be able to deflect. This attack can even decrease the damage of some attacks. Side Special - The Flesh of Your Fellow Man Vault Boy latches onto a nearby opponent and chews on their flesh. This can heal Vault Boy. CHARISMA Neutral Special - Charismatic Attitude Vault Boy shoots up two fingers, giving him the ability to charm assist characters. He can order them to either join his side or attack their master. Side Special - Man's Best Friend Vault Boy summons a dog. If anyone is near the dog, he'll latch onto them. While you can move while the dog is on you, with every three steps you'll receive damage. A strong attack will throw the dog off and KO it. INTELLIGENCE Neutral Special - Technological Wonders If there are any items in VB's inventory, he'll combine two of them and make it more powerful. If VB doesn't have any items in his inventory, he'll either buff up the item he has equipped or near him. If there are no items nearby, this move won't work. Side Special - Codsworth Codsworth appears to assist Vault Boy. Codsworth works like a charmed assist character, except with a full moveset. (Aside from Specials) AGILITY Neutral Special - Quickdrawing Vault Boy gets into a position, and when an opponent comes close to attack you, or attacks you head on, he shoots. If there's more than one opponent, VB will quickdraw at both opponents. Side Special - Ninja Vault Boy transforms into a ninja and blends into the background. If an opponent comes close toward Vault Ninja, he'll reappear, stunning the opponent. LUCK Neutral Special - Coin Flip Vault Boy flips a coin. With each flip, a good thing will happen. (ex. Healing, Spawning Items, ect.) Side Special - Lady Luck Lady Luck appears to assist Vault Boy. Lady Luck can deflect projectiles and teleport Vault Boy out of harms way. However, quoting the Fallout Luck Trailer, she can't save you from EVERY situation. 'FINAL SMASH' - The Raw Spirit of Survival Vault Boy turns super buff, and sucks in any opponents near him into a fight into a cartoon puff cloud. The fight goes on for 12 seconds. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Tilts Side: Kick Up: Raises machete upward Aeriels Forward: Karate Punch Back: Ninja Kick Smash Attacks Side: Shotgun Grabs Grab: Grabs by throat Pummel: Fork stab Forward Throw: Attacks opponent with axe Down Throw: Stabs fork in back then throws opponent on ground, afterwards kicking them. Taunts Up: *Hands on hips, radiating* Side: *Shoots up two fingers* Down: *Takes out large weapon* Victory Options 1. *Gives thumb up, then winks* 2. *Balloons and Streamers fall on Vault Boy, as he looks around* 3. *Walks toward camera, then shoots up two fingers, smiling and winking* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Colorless 80’s - Vault Boy’s default appearance, as well as his appearance in the Fallout 4 SPECIAL Trailers. Colorful Advertisement - Based on Vault Boy’s color appearance in non-TV advertisements featuring him. Nuclear Green - Based off the green hue of the Pip Boy. Gary? Gary! GAAAAARY! - Based off the Garies from Fallout. Get Out Of Jail Free - Based off of Rich Uncle Pennybags from the Monopoly series. Female Survivor - Based off of Vault Girl. Trivia Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Fallout Category:Starter Characters Category:All-Around Playstyled Character Category:Lawl Guard Category:FNAF/Undertale Era